


Forbidden Blood

by Pmjanke



Category: Others but I still don't know, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fantasy, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Minho, Romance, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Some character's will apear late in the story, Stray Kids are Family, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Witch Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmjanke/pseuds/Pmjanke
Summary: It's been years since the monsters council decided to ban all mixed bloods from this plane of existence and with them all the races that were considered too strong to be controlled. What they didn't know was that one race had the power to hide from them and with that help others to hide as well.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Forbidden Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A sneak peek of the story that is coming!

He sighs and walks towards the table, when he reaches it, the mug is empty and there's a few silver coins over the table, there's no sign of the no named stranger.

"I hope he shows up again... " Jisung ends up speaking out loud while picking the coins from the table.

"Who do you want to show up again?" the voice coming from behind Jisung startled him and he almost dropped a few of the coins.

"Why do you keep doing this? You scared me, idiot" he says pushing Minho and walking towards the counter to save the coins.

"You love when I do this" the taller responds following behind the younger.

"No, I don't" Jisung turns his face to Minho showing his attempt of looking angry "Okay, sorry," the other says as he hugs the short one from behind "I'll try to stop doing it!"

He could hear and feel the snort of his boyfriend, laughing in response he puts his head on the other's shoulder. He loved when they were like this, so close that they could feel like one, that he could feel every breath of his boyfriend, he could feel the vibrations when he talked and he wondered how someone could live without this type of feelings, and the thought of losing it, felt horrible. So he shook his thoughts and asked.

"But I'm still curious, who were you talking about?"

* * *

"Jisung, your hair is turning silver!" Jeongin was looking at all their sides, desperately trying to see if there was someone near them. 

"The spirits are whispering something..." he trailed off and his eyes glowed a bright silver color, almost white. Jisung turned his head to his left and a few seconds later he jumped from the cart.

"Oh, Fuck!" Jeongin was in shock, he never saw Jisung act like this. "Minho is going to kill me!" He passes his hands on his hair and sighes.

He jumps the cart and follows behind the shorter one, waiting to see what he is going to do. After a few minutes of wandering through the forest, the silver boy abruptly stops and stays still. The taller boy inspects the forest around them not seeing anything wrong and steps forward to grab the shorter one, when he notices the body a few meters in front of them. He sees the color to Jisungs hair return to his normal brown and his eyes dim to his normal black ones. 

"The spirits guided us, he needs help!" Jisung started walking to get closer to the body, when Jeongin grabbed his arm.

"We don't even know if this isn't a trap!" This was the first time he was experiencing Jisungs powers, he didn't really know what to do. Minho and Seungmin were used to it, but he wasn't.

"Trust me Jeonie, it's not a trap, if the spirits said they need help, we will help" he pushes his arm and walks to the body.

* * *

The fire of the fireplace lit up both her and the little boy, casting shadows in the wooden walls, giving life to his telling. He was so excited with his performance that didn't realize that she was studying him. 

He had short black hair that almost covered his eyes, he was a little chubby, but she could tell that he would have a sharp jaw, just like her. She smiled at the thought of her son being a grown up man.

He was almost a copy of her, but there were a few things that made him different and she could always tell that it was her favorite. 

Instead of her thin lips, he has the most beautiful round lips, just like her husband. But the number one was his eyes. His right eye was a bright red color and the left eye was the dark green that she had. For her, his eyes were the living proof of the love that both her and her husband shared for him.

The boy noticed the great interest of his mother in the story, he couldn't be more happy, so he gave her a huge smile, showing his little fangs.

She gave a big laugh and the boy became confused, not understanding her, why is she laughing, when the story is supposed to be frightening, he taught.

* * *

It’s been quiet for a while inside the humid cell, Jisung has been unconscious for at least a day, Minho has tried to stay awake and keep an eye on everything, but after half the day he has succumbed to his tiredness, letting Seungmin and Changbin with their own thoughts and worries about their current situation.

“I have a plan!” Changbin speaks apologetic, rubbing his hands nervously. 

“I’m not gonna like it, am I ?” Seungmin says tired, he can barely keep his right eye open, since the swelling has creeped over his eyelid. His back hurts like hell, and he is almost certain that he has some broken ribs.

“Definitely no, but is the only thing I can think of,” caressing his neck where the cuffs are hurting his skin he continues “but if you have a better plan, I’m into it."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little taste of the story, because I am writting it during this month of november. I already have some chapters ready, but I want to finish some more before posting the first one.
> 
> This is my first time posting here on ao3 since english is not my firt language, so any mistake you guys see you can tell me, no worries!
> 
> I hope you all like and be nice to me!!!


End file.
